Peace in Our Time
by Bruiser
Summary: This is a story dedicated to MLK jr. day. This is a struggle between two races, yet someone helps bring peace. R for violence, language and suggestions. Peace to the world, let there be peace in our time.


PEACE In Our Time  
  
What's going on  
Tell me  
People Dying  
People crying  
Lord help us  
Mother, mother  
There's to many of you crying  
Oh, brother, brother, brother  
There's far to many of you dying  
that's right  
You know we've got to find a way  
To bring some lovin' here today  
Oh my father, father  
We don't need to escalate  
You see the war is not the answer  
For only love can conquer hate  
You know we've got to find a way  
To bring some lovin' here today  
Barricades can't block our way  
Don't punish me with brutality  
Talk to me  
So you can see  
Oh what's going on  
What's going on  
Yeah what's going on  
Ah what's going on  
What's going on in a world filled with pain  
Where's the love for which we pray  
What's going on  
When our children can't play  
Homeless can't eat  
There's got to be a better way  
What's going on  
When we politically blind  
Can't see the signs of endangered times  
What's going on  
Ah tell me   
What's going on in the world today  
I'd rather be dead   
then turn my head away  
We got this first world vision too comfy to lift our  
Hands in the air and cry for a switch  
Father, father  
Father help us, come on  
Everybody thinks we're wrong  
oh, but who are they to judge us  
Together we can all be strong  
United we stand, departed we fall  
Oh you know we've got to find a way  
to bring some understanding here today  
Barricades can't block our way  
Don't punish me with brutality  
Baby talk to me  
So you can see  
Yeah what's going on  
Hey, what's going on  
somebody tell me what's going on  
I'll tell you what's goin' on-uh  
What's going on 'cross seas   
Every minute a child dies by this disease  
In record numbers indeed  
Got mommas crying out please  
My baby hold on  
My child ain't done nothing wrong  
Still I want to holler  
Ask them why they don't bother  
oh no, oh no  
Make me turn to my father  
And ask him why they all got a trapped soul  
I can feel what was bothering Marvin  
Why his words forever remain  
Dealing with these modern day problems  
'Cause of ignorance surrounding me and my constituents  
Too many infected  
Too many lives diminishing  
Nobody say Protestants, Jews, Blacks, and Whites,  
Latinos and Asians  
Pray together  
Less fight  
We better unite  
As Genocide chemical war   
And the rich and the poor  
Know that God delivers a cure  
It's a shame our reality is devastating  
People preying for a cure  
Dying while they're waiting  
Ask the Lord for the comfort and strength to face it  
All the kids with dreams  
Won't get the chance to chase it  
Makes me sad   
Think about the lives they would've had  
Think about the orphan babies got no moms and dads  
How can we sit back and not try to make it right  
We gotta come together  
We gotta fight for life  
Somebody tell me   
what's going on  
We got human beings using humans for a bomb  
But everyone wanna live  
Don't nobody really want to die  
You feeling me right  
I can't be watching people die  
die  
And watching people cry  
Let me break it down for a minute  
If there's enough room here for you and me  
There's plenty of room for some humanity  
  
She lay in the tub, her eyes closed taking in the warmth that she had been denied for to many weeks. Steam rose tickling her chin and nose, relaxing every muscle that had been overworked for weeks on end. For what had seemed like and eternity. She smiled, the feeling of calm rose through her taking away the pain of the past, giving her a few minutes of pleasure. It also took her mind off her brother, who had given his life so that she'd have a chance. She was safe from the hell hole called Manticore, it was now in ashes with Referno.  
  
"Okay Boo, you need to wake up and get out of the tub before you turn into a prune. The water's cold for Christ sake." Original Cindy smiled down at her friend who had fallen asleep in the tub. The girl jumped and turned white. Ever since the girl had been back, she was always so jumpy and ready to defend herself. She didn't like to be caught off guard. She smiled sheepishly when she say Original Cindy. "I tell you girl. You're losin' your mind. You need a night at the crash, settle your nerves, get a few beers, hang with the crowd. Do something else then sitting around thinking. I think that thinking's makin' you crazy. Origanal Cindy'l get the tab tonight."  
  
"Nah, I told Alec I'd bring him some dinner. What time is it?" Max asked looking around and rubbing her eyes. The water had gone cold, how long had she been asleep?  
  
"Girl, that boy could do without your cookin, even if he has been livin on microwave food. It's eight. The night is young. Original Cindy's gunna get her grove on." Original Cindy replied shaking her head with grief. The girl hadn't been to the crash since she had gone.  
  
"Logan made the food. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I figure I'll be still out when you get back." Max grabbed the shampoo.  
  
"Aight girlie. If ya got time, stop by. I'm outtah here." Original Cindy went into the living room to collect her bag and her keys. She worried about that girl sometimes, well actually all the time. Not that the girl needed any protection, nah Boo had everything covered except the emotional part. She figured since the girl had grown up in a place that forbided you to have emotions, that the girl hadn't gotten them down pack yet. She needed more time, but how much more?  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Logan, thanks for doing this. I'm sure Alec will appreciate this." Max said trying to get the guy to turn around. Of course he didn't. They had grown apart and now he seemed more attentive to his computer and Asha. She was angry that he had just dropped Max completely when she was captured and started with Asha. She went back to the hell hole again to save his ass and all she got from him was another assignment. Not that she could get a hug or a kiss cause of the virus but at least he could have told her that everything was going to be okay even if it wasn't going to be between them.  
  
"No problem, tell him if he calls, I'll even bring it over to him. I figure I should start a cooking service for all transgenics because none of them seem to be able to cook." Logan replied typing something.  
  
"Yeah well, it's not like they have a cooking 101 there." Max tried to joke back hoping to thin the air but only making it thicker. Was this it? He seemed to barely notice her. "Well I'm going." She didn't say I gotta jet because this was the end. She wasn't going to do any more of his missions, she wasn't some slave and she owed the world nothing. The world betrayed her.  
  
"Bye." Logan said and then noticed her words. They weren't the same. He turned to see her haste and then start heading out. "My door is always open." She just waved and left the room. There was no more love between them, only a cold friendship now that he had moved on when he thought she was dead. Asha was his girl now, he didn't know if he regretted it. Still being with Max and not being able to touch her or being with Asha and having a painful reminder that he wasn't with Max. He shook his head in grief and went back to his screen.  
* * * * *  
  
The screen was full of protesters, about twenty with picket signs. They found out and now where scared. Scared of humans who were twice as strong, twice as fast, better hearing , better sight, and smatter. He didn't blame them, if he knew that something was stronger then him he'd be very wary. Part of him was scared of what the humans would do, the other part was angry at them for being so ignorant. He knew the signs of hate, the signs of wanting blood. He also knew that history repeated its self many times. His gut told him that this would be one of those times. The slavery of blacks, the mistreatment of Asians, the Genocide for the Jews and Arabs. He was scared of what they would do now. It had been about a decade since the genocide of the Islamic, Arabic people. America thought it was doing justice to terrorist, but then people started getting angry and killing anyone who looked middle eastern. Now, since they had found out what they were doing was the same thing as what Hitler had done, they stopped. Now things started heating up again, this time he'd be part of the group that they were going against. Yeah he was scared.  
  
"I got you some food. Sorry I'm late, your probable pretty hungry." Max said to Alec as she placed the bag onto his card table. He didn't turn around, instead he kept staring at the TV screen. She looked only to see something horrific. What caught her eye was 'Put Away All Transgenics'. Another sign said 'My Children aren't safe'. She cursed, when did this begin?  
  
"Last week." Alec replied knowing what she was thinking. "They killed a guy who was much stronger and faster then them. They found out about the transgenic race. They saw the barcode and put two and two together. Found out what Manticore was for. Now their afraid that we'll attack them. That we'll take over the government. Now the government has something to be afraid of. The dominos are falling, only time until bloody war comes about. That's why Manticore was so good for some, because some can't handle this world. It hid the rogues and let the loyal dead brains stay. Look what you did Max." Alec said turning his head to the girl.  
  
"Alec, you know what, how the hell was I to know? I thought I was saving them, letting them taste freedom for the first time in their life." Max replied defensively. In her mind, she had already put the blame on herself. Everything she did seemed to be something horrible. She remembered what Referno had said. Anyone she loved seemed to die. Anyone she tried to help seemed to be in more trouble then they were to begin with. Humans played God in making her and now the Blue Lady or God was paying her back for their wrongs, showing others that they shouldn't play God.   
  
"Max?" Alec asked. He didn't mean to be so harsh, it's just that he was angry and she was the only person in the room he could put the blame on. Now he saw how Max seemed to always do it to Alec. So it was a little pay back, but it didn't feel good like he thought it would. No, in fact it felt terrible. "I didn't mean it that..."  
  
"No Alec, your right. I was being selfish. I wasn't really thinking. I burned the thing down cause I thought it'd solve everything. Referno is right about one thing, everything I do or love seems to die. I'm gunna go. Your dinners right there. All from Logan." Max headed out and Alec quickly came to stop her. She tried to go by him but he stepped in the way. She grabbed his collar. "Alec I don't need this right now. Get out of my way."  
  
"Look Max, we can't just let it be. So what this happened. You didn't know end of story. We still have to fight back." Alec looked strait into her eyes and she looked away. "We'll get through this and laugh about it, don't worry."  
  
"How can I. I remember history lessons as much as you do. I remember what happens when people don't like you, they try to get ride of you. Call you a disease to the human population. People tried to stop it and guess what happened to them, they died." Max sighed and then let go of his collar. She wanted to collapse and go into hibernation until everything was over, but Alec was right. She noticed that she liked to contradict herself a whole bunch. "But... they did make a difference..."  
  
Alec nodded with a grin. "So how about we eat and then figure it out? I can't eat alone, I have a feeling there will be more then I can eat and I can't fit any more in my frig. Can't waste food." She smiled at him which was a big relief and he went to the bag. "What's in here? Smells good."  
  
"I don't know. Never asked." Max replied going slowly over to the plates that were stacked by the sink.  
  
He grinned and started taking out the containers. He took a glance over at her to see her looking out the window. Yeah she was pretty, but he didn't dare tell her that he actually liked her, she'd kick his ass, but still his mind wouldn't let go of her. That was the only reason why he didn't leave town and took all her verbal slams.  
* * * * *  
  
"Damn those protesters, messing up business like this. What does my company have to do with the government. All we do is carry mail. Transgenics, they've been reading to many comics and watching to much TV. Come on people, might as well work for your dwindling pay. Clean this place up, it's like a pig style." Normal barked looking around to find another package. This had gone on for two days.   
  
Max came in, her clothes were wrinkled and her pant leg torn. She kept her cap on to hide the wind from blowing her hair and showing off her barcode. All she need was for someone to notice and she'd be in bad shape. "So Normal, what happened to all the hot runs? I like the tips, they keep a roof over my head and food on my table."  
  
"Shut up and hep clean." Normal growled still looking around for another package.  
  
"Normal's just havin another bad day Boo. The crowd did shit to you. I tell ya, they are scarin Original Cindy, gettin to violent." Original Cindy looked towards the outside windows. She grinned, Max hadn't been home all night. Must of been getting real comfy with Alec. Speak of the devil there he is.  
  
"I've heard some under ground news. Transgenics want to fight back, kill every human against them." Alec said really quietly barely moving his lips. He didn't trust anyone, even Original Cindy.  
  
Max nodded slightly and looked behind her to see Alec standing behind her waving to Original Cindy. "Duck Alec." she said catching a rock that had been thrown through the window. She closed her eyes as glass showered over them. Her hand ached but she waited for everything to quiet before she opened her eyes.  
  
"Damn girl, good catch. Saved Alec's ass." Original Cindy said trying to not freak out. She wasn't the type to freak out, but she was definitely scared.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Normal went over to the windows to see what was happening only to be met by another rock. He was out cold before he hit the ground. He did see the torches they were about to throw in, but he couldn't warn anyone, he was to far away to care.  
  
Fire broke out in the place, torches thrown into the building. Since this place was made out of a lot of wood and was very old, it caught on fire quickly. Max ran to the back as Alec directed everyone in the front out. She didn't even notice how he was acting, how he wasn't just taking care of himself. She was to stuck on saving everyone else in the back. She just yelled fire as many times as she could almost getting trampled by the other workers. After the last one was leaving she went back to the front. Grabbing Normal, she went through the window scraping her ankle on the fragments of glass still on the window. Then she was met by people with rocks. One rock hit her head, calling her to go into blackness. She ignored it and kept running. When she was a block away, she turned and found Alec and Original Cindy panting. She put Normal down and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"You saved him, damn Boo." Original Cindy said between gasps of breath. She hadn't run so fast in her life. As she looked around, everyone was bruised. Max had a long gash on her ankle that would need stitches. Alec would need some on his forehead. "We were lucky to get out alive."  
  
"You think?" Max sat on the ground fighting the dizziness that enveloped her. Yeah she was reeved up, but she could still get hurt. "Is everyone okay? We need to get Normal and Alec to the hospital. You look like you'll live without hospital help though Cindy."  
  
"And you also need to go to the hospital Boo. Look at your leg and head. You look like you should be in a coma with that bruise." Original Cindy reminded the girl that she also needed a bit of first aid. Max passed out in front of them and Original Cindy shook the girl. "I didn't mean for you to."  
  
"We need to get to the hospital." Alec said standing up.  
  
"I'm not strong enough to carry either of them." Original Cindy reminded him. Just then two people came out, It was Sly and Krit. To the rescue her head joked.  
  
"I'll help." Krit said picking up Max carefully. "We need to get a plan Alec. We can't let this go on. You guys could have gotten killed. They didn't even know you were Transgenic. I have a feeling that the government is now going to take some radical steps to make sure it doesn't happen. People's way is how their going to go."  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Max, how you feeling? You look a lot better." Alec replied coming into the room surprised to see her sitting up. She had been going in and out all day. It was good to see her awake. He was worried about her. The doctor said that she'd be fine in a few hours, he must have been right.  
  
"Fine, can we go?" Max said. She hated hospitals. Her head had finally cleared and she didn't feel like she had to vomit, that was good enough for her.  
  
"Your a bad patient. I'll go talk to the doctor and see what I can do. In the mean time try and not go wondering around." He stood up and went towards the nurses station.  
  
Krit came in smiling. He hadn't seen his sister since the time that he had seen her get shot. It was good to see her... better. He went over to the bed and hugged her tightly. "Missed ya little sis. How ya feeling?"  
  
"Better. Guess you heard about the uprising huh?" She let go of him and leaned back on the starched pillow. Another reason why she hated hospitals, Manticore's sheets felt the same and smelled the same. She always tried to stay away as far as she could, but always seemed to end up in it anyway.  
  
"Yeah, kind of hard not to. It's all over the news." Krit replied sitting down in a chair that a nurse had put in for Alec. He wondered about the two and figured he shouldn't ask. "I figure we either hide out until it's over or do something about it." He shrugged to show he didn't care which one as long as they worked out.  
  
"We can't just let it go Krit. Haven't you heard what the Transgenics are thinking about doing? They're going to start an all out war. We have to think of a way to stop both sides before we get a genocide of two races. Look, why are humans afraid of us? Because they're afraid that we'll kill them all and take over. If we start a war, then we're proving them right. It'll look like the Holocaust and also it'll be from the same reason, nobody tried to stop it, at least not enough people. I figure if we go out and show them we're not all that bad, we'll be in at least a better state. If we talk to them, both sides, we may be able to start the fourth World War. I think that would be a good idea instead of sitting in a basement thinking shoulda coulda wouldas, neh?" She looked at him raising one eyebrow as if daring him to go say no.  
  
"I think that about sums it up and we didn't even have to think about it for ten hours." Alec grinned as he came into the room. "I signed you out against doctors orders. Now all I have to do is watch over you for the rest of the day to make sure you're ok. Is that an agreement or would you like to stay here?"  
  
"Your so gracious Alec." she frowned and let out the second sigh of the day. "Let's jet then shall we?"  
  
"We shall." Alec replied throwing Max her clothes that he had gotten from Original Cindy.  
* * * * *  
  
:"Are you sure we should be here?" Alec asked staying close to Max. He wasn't to keen on trusting people and now that the humans were against him, he hated to be in the middle of them. Max just pulled him to a meeting which held a mob of angry people and a speaker that seemed to despise them. No this definitely was not the smartest place to start.  
  
"You said I was right about going out and talking." Max replied even though she also felt uncomfortable. She figured she'd just listen today and figure out counter actions tonight. Alec already had spoken to the underground people in telling them to stop for a minute to see if they could stop the whole thing. They were given ten days to change at least fifty peoples minds or they'd start a war. That wasn't much time. She sat on the bench so that she could listen and not get pushed around by others.  
  
"Yeah, but most people go first for the little things and then go to the bigger things. Not start up big. That's like throwing for a major league baseball team and being a novice." Alec reminded her sitting down beside her acting as if nothing was wrong. He hated each word that came out of the speakers mouth. The man was plain ugly and was power thirsty. He didn't care who he crushed to get there.   
  
"These creatures, these creatures, they're not human. They were born and made to kill, to kill us humans. To kill man without mercy. I saw one. Yes I saw one with my own eyes. The creature tore a child's arms off and then the child's legs off enjoying the agony of the child. Then it sucked the child's blood. On this creature's face was an evil grin, one that mocked the mother's cries. Yes, I saw it. The creature was hideous and could jump fifty feet off the ground over walls. But there are others. Yes others. Ones that look like you and I. But they have the souls of the devil." the speaker saw that he was captivating a crowd. He thrived on it.  
  
Max felt cold chills run up her spine. If she didn't stop this nonsense now, she wouldn't be able to stop it ever. She stood up even with Alec trying to pull her down. "I don't think you are explaining a transgenic, I believe you are speaking of a horrible man. A man much like yourself." She started walking towards the crowd. Fear was with her each step, but she made herself do this.  
  
"May I ask who's speaking? Would you please come up to the podium?" the governor stood looking around for the person with such a powerful voice. As a woman stepped on stage, he was shocked to see that it was her voice that was so strong. She was small and in her late teens. "Please, this is an open discussion. Please speak and show us the other side." He heard booing from the crowd but he ignored it. How could he not give her a chance, she seemed to hold so much power in such a small structure.  
  
"I am friends with many transgenics. I know not of what you speak of. I only know peace in their hearts and a want for acceptance in this cruel world. Yes they were born to kill and yes they were trained. They were trained to protect you, the citizens of America. They were trained so that your husbands and sons would not have to go away to war and not come back. They were created to have no compassion, to have no feeling, to be a perfect soldier. Yet something had gone totally wrong. These 'creatures' as you may call them had to much feeling, to much compassion, they were to human. Not enough killer in them. So what did the trainers do? They beat them. Now what are you going to do now that they escaped, now that they are free? You are going to beat the compassion out of them, make perfect soldiers. Only you'll say their just trying to kill the human race. But what will they really be doing? Trying to survive. If you do this, if you attack these innocent kids, innocent teens, innocent young adults, you are as bad as Hitler. You are a Hitlerite. You might as well solute to Hitler. I know these people, they are human, they need acceptance." Max waited. The crowd was silent. She was glad they hadn't tried to attack her, that was a step up. What surprised her was when everyone started clapping. Had she already convinced them. Were they that malleable?   
* * * * *  
  
"Damn Max, you must have been a public speaker in your first life." Alec grinned as they walked back to the house. She grinned.  
  
"Tell you the truth I didn't even think it was going to work. I just stood up and spoke. I have no clue what I just did. I think these people are to easy minded. That was just to easy." Max folded her arms over her chest and shrugged. It had taken ten minutes to actually leave. The governor kept saying good job and thank you that she couldn't get away.  
  
"Well you did good." Alec patted her on the back. "How about we go to the Crash to celebrate? I'll pick up the tab."  
  
"Sounds good to me." she grinned.  
* * * * *  
  
Original Cindy went to grab another pitcher of beer. On her way back she saw them kissing. She grinned and slowed her pace. After all these months, the two had finally broken down. When she got back the two had finished and now were sitting in an awkward silence. "How about we toast to Boo's speech?"   
  
"No, uh uh. That's okay Cindy. It wasn't anything, just a stupid little thing." Max said shaking her head and smiling sheepishly. She hated having people congratulate her, it just wasn't her style. She always felt awkward. "I think just being here is all the speech needs. We're alive, which is good."  
  
"But we wouldn't be if you speech had failed so I say it's a cause for toasting." He picked up his glass and put it in the air. "To Max's speech neh?" He took a quick sip and then placed his cup on the table and smiled at her. Now he knew what the feeling he had, it was love. Yes it sounded stupid, but still...  
  
"Well I see a girl who needs some checkin out. I'll be back later." Original Cindy headed over to the other side of the Crash.  
  
"I say we go. I've had my fill of beer for the night." Alec streeched and started to stand up. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Max stood up and headed out with him. She really couldn't figure herself out. First she'd say he'd be the last person she wanted to hang out with now she didn't mind, even sorta liked it. It scared her, but she ignored it.  
* * * * *  
  
"emmm, I love you." Max said putting her head on his bare chest. She listened to his heart and felt his breath on her check. Nothing could have made the day go any better. For once in her life time she had made love with a guy not because of her heat. She was happy.  
  
"I love you two." Alec replied kissing the top of her head. He was tired but happy. Everything felt right. He didn't feel the need to leave like he did with other girls he had dated. He wasn't afraid of attachment. If everything worked out right he'd grow old with her, maybe even marry her. Who knew?  
  
"Promise me something." Max took her head of his chest and looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes. One's that she could look at and see miles of blue, almost like looking at the ocean on a beach. He raised his eyebrow waiting to see what she had in mind. Love made you vulnerable, she wouldn't let someone do the same thing as Logan had. "You wont leave me."  
  
"Where would I go?" he asked matter-of-factly. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. It was true, he'd never leave her side. He had fallen madly in love with her. If she asked him to jump, he'd ask how far.  
  
"Good night." she whispered closing her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her. His heartbeat was a sort of lullaby to her as she drifted off to sleep...  
* * * * *  
  
It had been two months since her first speech. Now people asked her to go to different meetings to talk. Slowly people turned and went with her. The man who was speaking was named Clayton. He was starting up a group to oppose them. Three people have died, two were Transgenics, one was a person, yet Max had some how kept both sides peaceful. Only Clayton's group of two hundred kept everything a little mixed up. No one knew she was a transgenic, only the Original Cindy, Alec, Sly and Krit knew that she was. "So..." Max sighed, curled up in an arm chair.  
  
"So." Alec replied with a cozy grin. "So I guess we did it. Tomorrow the Peace Treaty will be signed and we'll be back to our regular business of work at another place."  
  
"Yeah, calm sounds good enough for me." Max said with the same smile.  
  
"Me too." Alec nodding looking out the window. He saw Krit and Sly heading towards the house. He didn't have much time to pull this off, so it was now or maybe never by the look of their faces. Standing up, he went over to her and bent on one knee. She looked confused. He took out his ring. "Would you...Will you Marry me?"  
  
"Alec!" She looked at him astonished trying to let it sink in. Then she realized what he was asking. She grinned. "Of course!"  
  
He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. He kissed her until the door started to open and then slowly pulled away.  
  
"Got bad news for you." Sly said as she came in. Krit was behind her. "Clayton has just killed two more transgenics. The under ground is starting to get antsy. Their thinking about not signing the treaty and starting the war."   
  
"If we don't do something now, I don't think things are going to stay calm. In fact I think this place will be full of bloody people by tomorrow. Max ya gotta go talk them out of this. We can't let everything go to waste." Krit sighed as he watched his little sister sadden and started to get serious. He also noticed the ring on her finger. Yup, he just ruined the day for her.  
  
"I really have run out of ideas." Max said slumping in her chair. "I guess we should go talk to the committee. I figure if we can add a few things onto that treaty, then we'll be okay. Alec, go to the underground and tell them what I'm about to do and if they like it, to sign the treaty and if they don't, that their as bad as the humans. We're going to add that anyone disobeying these rules will be punished. And if either side breaks these rules, the other side can to. I figure that's far enough."  
  
"All right, let's get to work then aye?" Alec replied grabbing his coat.  
* * * * *  
  
"As long as the transgenics keep their side I see no problem in adding this." the Governor nodded as the secretary started scribbling down what Max had just asked them. "We'll make sure Clayton does no more damage. In fact, to show our appreciation to this treaty, we'll arrest him tonight on account of disturbing the peace and man slaughter."  
  
"I believe that the transgenics will keep their side. They are very honorable in their promises. "Would you please write it on the traty though? I hope that is of no inconvenience to you Governor." Max said. Yeah, she remembered proper English from Manticore, it came of much use during her times in the public eye.  
  
"If it keeps from humans dying and or course transgenics alive, I believe it to be of no inconvenience. We'll place it on the paper as soon as we adjourn." the governor smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you for listening. We'll meet tomorrow then, I shall bring the leader of the transgenics." Max stood up.  
  
"Then we adjourn. We'll meet tomorrow then. Have a good day. Tomorrow will be a start of a new era, one with peace between the two races. America is going to take one step forward." the governor nodded standing up.  
* * * * *   
  
"Everythings gunna be alright.." Alec said kissing her neck, running his hands on her back. He slowly removed her shirt and both fell on to the bed...  
* * * * *  
  
She watched him sleep. He was handsome and very cute. But even though she was tired, she couldn't sleep. Something felt terribly wrong. Would the treaty really solve their problems? She was doubtful. The government had broken many treaties over the years. The ones with the Native Americans, the one with the Arabs. These worries kept her awake The night felt like an eternity and only once had Alec moved during the night.  
* * * * *   
  
"You ready? Nervous?" Alec grinned which slowly melted away by Max's nervous eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
She looked at his concerned soaked face, which looked ridiculous with the tooth paste around his mouth. He noticed her grin and he rinsed his mouth off. "Something tells me that this treaty isn't going to solve this. It might stop the killing for a little bit, but we need a long term thing."  
  
"Max, you can't solve everything. We'll just take it one step at a time, take it as it comes. Don't worry I'll be by your side every single step of the way." Alec replied grabbing his jacket. "Let's think of something else, like where we want to go for our honey moon."  
  
Her eyes lit up and went sort of dreamy. "I don't really know where I want to go."  
  
"How about somewhere the pulse didn't hit. How about Australia. Get to see those strange little things called Koala bears and those big jumpy things called kangaroos. We could go tot he great outback or to Sydney. Or maybe Brisbane. I hear they have a lot of sun and the people over there are very friendly." Alec said with excitement. Ever since he learned about the place when he was three, he wanted to visit the place.  
  
"Sounds good to me. We should get married here though so all our friends can come." Max grinned.  
  
"Okay. We'll plan it for next week." Alec guided her to the door and grabbed his keys. "You ready?"  
  
"As ready as I can be I guess." Max said with a more serious tone. "You know what, next week sounds good. Let's not have it fancy though."  
  
"Can you really see me in a tux drinking champagne and asking how the weather is?" Alec asked as he jumped on the back of Max's bike.  
  
"Not really." Max grinned. "I don't like all that white stuff either."  
  
"ha ha, yeah I guess." Alec replied holding on as she started off towards the town hall.  
* * * * *   
Max stood in front of a huge crowd of people. She held the treaty carefully and started to read from it making sure both sides understood the treat. The governor stood at her right and James, the leader of the underground, stood on her left. "Now and forever, both side must agree under no circumstances may they break this agreement. Both sides must hold up their agreements and duties to their fellow people. You both will sign under Gods eye and the eyes of your peers. Governor, I ask you to came over and sign saying that you and the human race will abide by this as if it were a bible or the constitution." she handed him the pen and he signed. "Everyone now sees that the government has now taken an oath to this treaty and can not break it. If anyone does break these rules, there will be justice. Now, the leader of the Underground, you must come and sign this treaty to make it work." James came over and signed the paper. "Now you must understand that under no circumstances can the transgenics ever break this code of honor. If anyone does, they must face justice. I now declare this treaty active from here on out. Now you are one group instead of two. We are now a nation. Thank you." Max sighed. Finally, it was over for a little while. She could take a break, get married.  
  
The doors slammed open and Clayton came in holding a shotgun. Before Alec could do anything, five rounds had been shot. Two guards wrestled him down and Alec looked horrified as he saw Max fall to the groun taking two to the chest. He ran up to her and put her head in his lap. "Max, no Max!"  
  
She put her hand on his lips to quite him. She felt all her energy fade out of her. Sleep came over her. "It's okay Alec." she whispered before she let sleep take hold of her. She knew it was the end, but she had done something important in her life for once. She had stopped the fighting and now she was okay.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
this is in dedication to all the people who have lost their lives fighting for freedom and peace between two people. This is to Martin Luther Kin Jr. and Gandhi, for giving the world medicine when it was hurting. God bless them... Let there be peace in our time. 


End file.
